


No Greater Love

by peoriapeoria



Series: Bucky's Luck [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky brings Steve to his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Love

She'd known for awhile. At first she just thought she took more after her father than her siblings. She was the eldest, but she aged slowly enough to be taken as the oops baby. It made sense after the fact. So many people her age were a little too old for their parents' wedding anniversary.

"I loved him very much. He was a hero. And so is your father. They were friends, they'd been boys together."

She looked at her father. It had been years since her mother told her. "You want me to meet him." He nodded. She knew her parents loved each other. The other kids weren't accidents. "So, you grew up with Captain America?"

"I grew up with Steve Rogers. He was twice the hero Captain America ever was."

Her father had warned her that Steve was younger than her. Not just that he wasn't aging as fast, but was actually younger. She didn't have the clearance to know where he'd been.

"If he could have been there, Steve would have."

She stood as she saw them. He was a head taller than her father, broad and a kid. Not really. He looked more settled than his age suggested. He'd just left W.W.II, months ago, weeks ago?

"I'm Sarah."


End file.
